We Are the Five Warriors
！われら５ の |Rōmaji title = Totsugeki! Warera Gonin no Senshi |Literal title = Assault! We Are the Five Warriors |Series = DB |Number = 70 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = The Five Champions *Battle of the Bleeders |Airdate = July 15, 1987 |English Airdate = November 15, 2002 |Previous = Who is Fortuneteller Baba? |Next = Deadly Battle }} ！われら５ の |''Totsugeki! Warera Gonin no Senshi''|lit. "Assault! We Are the Five Warriors"}} is the second episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the seventieth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 15, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 15, 2002. Summary The battle begins, Goku and his friends vs. Fortuneteller Baba's fiendish minions. The prize: the location of the last Dragon Ball. Baba explains the rules, that a fighter loses if they fall into the lake surrounding the stage or they give up. First up: Krillin, who must face-off against a warrior with a real bite, Fangs the Vampire. Krillin underestimates his enemy and ends up at a disadvantage. After having trouble keeping pace with Fangs in his bat form, Fangs sneaks up behind him, grabbing him in and sucking blood from his head. This causes Krillin to lose a lot of blood, whereby he gets weary and is unable to fight at his best, allowing Fangs to defeat him quite easily by using his Muay Thai skills to knocks him off of the stage. Thanks to the Ghost Usher, Krillin is given a couple pints of blood and some bandages to heal him up. Goku and his friends discuss their plan and decide that for the next match Upa and Puar should fight together which Baba allows because of their size and age. Despite not having any real skill in battle, the two use a series of anti-vampire attacks with Upa exposing Fangs to garlic breath and standing in the form of a christian cross while Puar transforms into a hedgehog to avoid Fangs deadly bite. This results in Fang's defeat when Puar transforms into a giant hand and slaps Fangs into the lake when he attempts to flee. Yamcha next steps onto the stage to fight his next opponent and asks Baba where he is. Baba says he is already there with him causing Yamcha to believe that his opponent is a bug but soon finds out he must face a hard-to-see opponent, See-Through the Invisible Man. He gets punched around a while while Yamcha hits nothing but the air but then Krillin has an idea and asks Goku to quickly bring Master Roshi and Bulma to them. Major Events *Krillin fights Fangs the Vampire and is defeated. *Upa and Puar work in unison to defeat Fangs the Vampire. *Yamcha goes up against See-Through the Invisible Man. Battles *Krillin vs. Fangs the Vampire *Upa and Puar vs. Fangs the Vampire *Yamcha vs. See-Through the Invisible Man Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace Objects *Power Pole *Flying Nimbus *Crystal Ball Differences from the Manga *Fangs performs his Wai-Kru dance twice more before he starts fighting Krillin seriously. This doesn't happen in the manga. *During the fight, when Fangs changes into his bat form, Krillin attempts to strike him a few times to no avail, not even when Yamcha tells the latter to feel out the vampire's movements. This isn't in the in the manga. *The Dragon Team discussing who will fight Fangs next is elaborated on slightly in the anime. *The scene at Kame House where Master Roshi tells Bulma, Launch, and Oolong about Fortune Teller Baba is exclusive to the anime. *Upa breathes garlic on Fangs only once in the manga, where here he does it at least seven times while Fangs runs around trying to get him off. *The English words "Jesus Christ!" and "Oh my God!" appearing when Fangs sees Upa impersonating a cross doesn't appear in the manga. *Goku telling Upa that he's stronger than Krillin doesn't happen in the manga. *Upa noticing See-Through's movements isn't in the manga. *As Goku flies away to get Roshi and Bulma, he wonders to himself how they can help Yamcha win. This isn't in the manga. Trivia *In the Toonami broadcast version, during Fangs' breakdown at the sight of Upa's cross, the words "Jesus Christ!" and "Oh my God!" were removed. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 70 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 70 (BD) pt-br:O Ataque dos Cinco Guerreiros fr:Dragon Ball épisode 070 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball